ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The View
The View is an American talk show and entertainment/infotainment program that has aired on ABC since August 11, 1997, as part of its daytime programming block. The show's concept was conceived by Barbara Walters and Bill Geddie, and is executive produced by Walters and Bill Wolff. The View focuses on a panel of four female co-hosts, who discuss a variety of social and political issues. The View airs live from New York City weekdays at 11 a.m./10 a.m. in the Eastern and Central time zones, and is tape-delayed for the rest of the country. International versions of the program are aired in several countries. March 10, 2009 Lady Gaga gave a short and lively interview regarding her music and name. She even gave a birthday shout out to her sister, Natali, on the air. During the episode, Gaga performed "Just Dance". She was seen sporting a white tailored ensemble, and was accompanied by her dancers, while Space Cowboy spun off on the side. During the bridge of the song, she broke out her signature Disco Stick and crystal glasses. Performance :Set list # "Just Dance" 3-10-09 The View 001.jpg 3-10-09 The View 002.jpg May 23, 2011 Lady Gaga gave a half-hour interview to promote Born This Way. She wore a black hair body dress by LeVer Couture. Her mother was in the crowd. Interview 5-23-11 At The View 001.jpg 5-23-11 At The View 002.jpg 5-23-11 At The View 003.jpg Backstage 5-23-11 Backstage at The View 002.jpg 5-23-11 The View 001.jpg August 1, 2011 Lady Gaga appeared on the show as a co-host and performer. She sported a black and white outfit where Gaga helped discuss the hot topics of the day and later took the stage to sing her single “Yoü and I”. Just minutes after the performance was aired on the east coast, the song moved up over 100 spots on iTunes. During her interview, the singer spoke about Amy Winehouse’s death. :“''I’m just so devastated and so sad.” :“''I just think that the most unfortunate thing about it all is the way the media spins things like ‘here we can learn from Amy’s death.’ I don’t feel that Amy needed to learn any lessons. I felt that the lesson was for the world to be kinder to the superstar. Everybody was so hard on her and everything that I knew about her was that she was the most lovely and nice and kind woman.” Performance :Set list # "Yoü and I" 8-1-11 The View - Performance 001.jpg 8-1-11 The View - Performance 002.jpg Interview 8-1-11 The View 004.jpg 8-1-11 The View 005.jpg 8-1-11 The View 006.jpg 8-1-11 The View 007.jpg Backstage 8-1-11 The View - Backstage 003.jpg 8-1-11 The View - Backstage 004.jpg 8-1-11 The View - Backstage 005.jpg 8-1-11 The View - Backstage 006.jpg 8-1-11 The View - Backstage 007.jpg Leaving 8-1-11 The View 002.jpg 8-1-11 The View 001.jpg 8-1-11 The View 003.jpg November 26, 2014 Interview 11-26-14 The View 001.jpg Performance :Set list #"Cheek to Cheek" 11-26-14 The View - Performance 001.jpg Backstage 11-26-14 The View - Backstage 002.jpg 11-26-14 The View - Backstage 003.jpg 11-26-14 The View - Backstage 001.jpeg Leaving 11-26-14 Leaving The View in NYC 001.JPG Links *Official Website Category:TV shows Category:United States Category:2009 television appearances Category:2009 live performances Category:2011 television appearances Category:2011 interviews Category:2011 live performances Category:2014 television appearances Category:2014 interviews Category:2014 live performances